Ravine Adventures Season 1: The Future Beyond us
by EmperorPengy
Summary: Hello my dear gamers! Zeper here! For our very first story expedition and for today I will create my very first story. For today my story is about "Minecraft". It may sound childish but this story is my very first story I've ever made. So let me tell my story. The story is about 4 teenagers (Note: They are all boys, No Offense) that been teleported to my favourite game "Minecraft".
1. Chapter 1: Where it began

Ravine Adventures Season 1: "The Future Beyond us"

All I remember was I was playing a game. Lock in my room. Looking at my computer. Then suddenly, I saw a pop-add. Then it's a diamond app! So I clicked it. Then I saw darkness. After less than 5-10 seconds, I saw a light. Then I heard scientific robo-thingie sounds. ._. I woke up laying in a grass fields. Wait a minute. Block, block, block! I-am-in-minecraft! After I arrived in minecraft like in 25-30 seconds my first impression is Minecraft and there where my adventure begans.

Chapter 1:Where it all began...

My name is "Meatius", a normal player playing in a server called "Mythic-craft". Unlike this server is that this server is not so popular on mini games but in survival games. Everyday less than 1 player dislikes or leaves the server for not updating it for 6 months. But hardcore players stay and like this server for that when you die you cannot play the survival for 5-10 minutes. Players are challenges like real life that's why hardcore players like this server. At the mean time, Players had a chance to play PvP battles while waiting for the time to go back to the Survival area. PvP battles makes players lot more stronger to have more time to survive outside. This server adds also Magic or " _Mana"_ which is called by all players and the server. It also adds lots of features such as custom crafting in the server like wands and also creates its own HUD.

Meatius: What a beautiful day to conquer a territorial realm... I would hope so.

The server is divided into four realms: North, South, East, and West. North realm holds the coldest temperature. Without enough mana, you will end up freezing then dying. South realm holds hot summer temperature. Which you will need a bottle of water or a Water magic to rehydrate yourself from the hot weather. West realm or the Old Wild Block, contains a lot of cowblocks or cowboys. East realm contains the hottest temperature, almost next to the Netherworld's temperature. Lava lakes, lava plants and aggressive lava golems which protects lava villages.

Meatius: Let's start the day to find a rare ore. Maybe a diamond or the ore called the hark? Maybe I should visit Rogervan village (Pronunciation: Ro-ger-van). I will try to get some quests.

At the village...

Meatius: Rogervan village, My hometown. Let's see old man Jake what's my quest today.

Old man Jake: Looking for me little boy.

Meatius: Old man Jake! It's been 3 days for not seeing you. So what's my quest for today.

Old man Jake: Not quest for today, but a training today.

Meatius: Oh boy! I've never tried yet training from you. (in my thoughts) eventhough he is a npc, he looks like a normal person to me.

Old man Jake: But in one condition...

Meatius: What is it old man?

Old man Jake: Is to get a hark stone...

Meatius: Old man are you blind, this guys you are seeing is a weak guy. Come on! Nobody can get it except the "Angel Hark Guild".

Old man Jake: Yes, but someone can get it. Have you heard the legend of the 10 Millijahs.

Meatius: Yes, that old story about 10 chosen players to be the best magis in the Mythic-craft.

Old man Jake: Meatius, come with me I will show you something.

Me and old man Jake went to his house and until I found out that old man Jake had a secret basement down from his house.

Meatius: Woah! A secret basement! Isn't redstone is found in the west realm, Wait? Did you-

Old man Jake: Shush! Never talk about that right here.

Meatius: Ok...

I remained silent until we reached the base of the basement.

*click*

Meatius: Oh my God! This base is amazing! Wait, is that a-

Old man Jake: Yes, a hark stone.

Meatius: Oh my Block! It is my first to see a hark stone for the first time... What is it?

Old man Jake: Alkaline stone, it is said that it will be invisible if it touches water but does not dissolves.

Then suddenly I saw a mark on his hand then I notice that symbol long time ago.

-To be continued-

This is just for today, tell me any negative and positive comment to enhance story. Hope you like my very first story, please don't humiliate me and hope you follow and like my story and goodbye my dear gamers! Good-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: That sign

Chapter 2: That sign...

Meatius: That sign... Wait a minute, Are you a—

Old man Jake: Yes, I am a Millijah, Chosen as the 7th players who will be the best magis ever.

Meatius: So you are not an npc? Are you Rovernjake? The first capturer of this village now called Rogervan village. Oh my God, Why did you leave of being the ruler of this village?

Rovernjake: Didn't you heard? 3 months ago, Top 10 magis almost rule a realm. The 5th magi wants to be the strongest magi in the server so in order wants to kill the present magis. There are only 3 remaining magis, 8th magi, 7th magi, and 9th magi.

Meatius: So the other magis, 10th, 6th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1s—

Rovernjake: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th are not yet chosen. 5th magi, Herobrine killed 12 magis and not even once they have respawned.

Meatius: 12 magis? It is said chosen magis are just 10 now 20!?

Rovernjake: There are lot of things that you didn't know about this server but in a unexpected day you may face terror and fear.

I remained silent until Jake stops talking.

Rovernjake: Someone entered the base. It is- Oh no.

Meatius: Who is it?

Rovernjake: You have to leave now! Take the Alkaline and leave right now!

Meatius: But how! And who is it?!

*click* then Rovernjake shove me towards the portal gate.

Rovernjake's last words was.

Rovernjake: Don't forget me. I'll will come back.

Then I saw a player realizing it is Herobrine?! With Angel Hark Guild? And saw how Jake died.

Meatius: No...

I teleported to my house about a distance I saw that Rogervan was invaded...

All that is left is the Alkaline stone... so I put it in a special chest that the power of the stone cannot be felt from a distance.

Then I log out the server. Afterwards I wrote to my journal about all happened today.

-To be continued-

Thank you gamers for keep on reading! I hope you'll leave comments for more stories and Good-bye


	3. Chapter 3: The Judgement day

Chapter 3: The Judgement day...

I was so shocked that old man Jake died right in front in my eyes in the hands of Herobrine...

Meatius (as person): Maybe I should play back. It's been 3 days, old man Jake died. I haven't seen him back at the spawn. Maybe he was right, because every magis died will never come back. I think they are banned or something happened. I don't know. Lucky are those who are not chosen, like me.

I mined at my developed mineshaft to find some ores, hoping to find a hark stone and hoping what to do with the hark stone. Then suddenly a pop-add pop out.

Meatius: What is this? A diamond app! I have never mine diamonds ever in the server because every diamond are mined I think. Finally! I can create diamond tools now. And I can be a champion in the PvP championships now.

So like all players may think that this is good like me because I am an epic noob, I clicked it. Then suddenly, the adventure that is waiting for me is starting. I heard robo-thingie sounds like boop-boop. After a sec, I saw a light. Lying in the grass field, I woke up. I look around me wondering, saying to myself "Where the heck am I?" then all I saw is blocks? Wait a minute, I am in minecraft! After like 20 seconds all I think is that I am in Minecraft!? Then I look at my hands, Holy cow! My-hands-are-now-a-block!

Meatius: How did this happen? This is really impossible! Why did I- . Wait, how do I open my inventory? It looks like SAO (Sword Art Online) I am a person inside a game!

Then I look at my screen head, I saw in the top-right corner on how to open your inventory. It says "Slide up then it will show up", Oh my god! I have a floating inventory!

Meatius: This is really like SAO! How to- um... Put that book in my inventory... Oh! Just press the item then move it easy! But still, I don't know how to log-out.

Then I click the settings button which is where the log-out button is. But there is nothing.

Meatius: How can I go out? Maybe I should read the book...

So I grab out the book after I clicked the diamond app then it says...

Hello Meatius! You might be curious how did you get here, well you are chosen.

Meatius: Chosen? Why would they chose me?

So I continued reading...

You are chosen to clear the game... To finish the terrors and rumors in the server...

Most players are chosen or clicked the diamond app... But lucky are those who not...

Here are the words that I will give to you:

Do not die.

Never waste your lives. You have only 5 lives.

Use the diamonds carefully.

Go in groups.

Never tell you are inside the game in real life or PK will kill you (PK= Player Killers)

Never trust your life to others.

Finish the game.

Oh! And about number 1, you may never come back to your real life. This experiment is tested to you dumb people so we can sell it to secret investors and be extremely rich. Once you die, your body will be paralyzed and all of your body will weaken and die. So good-bye and have a nice day!

When I read the last paragraph, I was shocked that I won't go back to my real life.

Meatius: Nice day?! NICE DAY!? You think that I will have to say "Oh I was happy because I was inside the game..." NO! This is not possible... Why? Why it has to be me... *crying*

So when I was now got up to myself, I remembered what Old man Jake said "In an unexpected day you may face terror and fear". So I said to my promise...

Meatius: I will never die in the game, I'll be brave everyday and I will be fearless at all times to finally get out of this game...

Back at the real world, the news scattered. My family was so scared that why did I play this game. I was in coma at the hospital and my soul is still inside the game. My family tried to unplug the computer but the computer still won't go off...

Back at Minecraft...

I was walking to find my house... Ending up, I saw my house. Griefers destroyed my house, but my some of my things especially my hark stone are kept inside a personal chest fully-secured.

Meatius: I should move a new place somewhere far south or just stay almost near the bounders of south realm.

Players with weak levels or below 20 are not allowed to leave the Middle Realm. It is far too dangerous. Without enough level of mana, you will not survive even a minute outside the realms. My level is 18, so I will almost be facing the outside realms. Only the powerful guilds can able to leave there. There are also called Hark realms. They are special realms far outside the north, south, east, or west. One of it is the most common realm, Nether. That holds the hottest temperature in the server.

Meatius: This should be enough for my safe trip to south realm.

I continued travelling whole 2 minecraft days facing hostile mobs and magical creatures.

Meatius: This place should be enough. I'll be setting a house here. On this giant tree.

I arrived at the Forest of Giant trees. Biggest tree forest in the realm. Safest place away from ground hostile mobs. I placed my house that cannot be seen by players from a distance but near at the bounders to chop small trees. And this is now the start of my adventure...

Thank you gamers for keep on reading my story! I hope you like my story even though the plots are far too boring for you but thank you for reading at my third chapter and I will post more chapters until I will post my second book which is season. So thank you gamers for reading and good-bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Friendships' Foundation

Chapter 4: The friendships' foundation...

It has been a week after I was teleported in Minecraft. I am here again writing in my Minecraft Journal. When I felt being bored, I decided to look out for mobs that will attack my house upon knowing there was nothing. I go down from my tree house and got out from the biome of Giant trees to chop down normal-sized trees so I can improve my tree house and a plan just in case someone will attack and grief my house. While I was chopping a tree, someone almost shot me at the head. His name was "Pioneer_de_Eagle" in short "Pioneer or Pio".

Meatius (thinking): Ho... That was closed enough. Who is this guy who tries to shot me?

: Who are you?!

Pioneer (thinking): Dang it! That was close... I would like to kill my first player...

Meatius: I repeat. Who are you?!

Pioneer: My name is Pioneer, a famous player-killer in the server (with pride)

My reaction was "Really?" I don't even know this guy and by the way, I saw his level is still level 10.

Meatius: Are you sure you can kill me?

Pioneer: Haven't you hear what I said? I am famous!

Meatius: Sure?

Pioneer shot an arrow eventually I dodge his shot with my smart moves.

Pioneer (thinking): This guy is hard to kill... Oh a diamond app! Haha! I will come back for you and I will bring a diamond set to kill you... That will be sweet!

Then Pioneer clicked the app, like me he teleported suddenly to the world. But all I see was he disappeared a moment then come back where he is standing.

Pioneer: What the? What happened? What did you do?!

Meatius: Why are you blaming me? Wait, did you also click the diamond app?

Pioneer: Ya, wait how did you know and why I am here in Minecraft?

Meatius: I also clicked the app you have seen earlier and speaking on how we teleported here that thing is that I can't explain.

: You have a book?

Pioneer: Wait, um how can I open my inventory?

Meatius: Swipe upwards in mid-air...

Pioneer: Woah! This game is lot more amazing! Oh my block! I-have-a-lot-and-lots-of-diamonds! Oh, there's the book... Um, how to- Oh! It is just clicking moving it to the hand inventory.

Pioneer read the book. Like me, when he finished reading. His reaction was confused and scared...

Meatius: Yup... Just as expected...

Pionneer: Why?

Meatius: Ok let's start with this promise

I told my promise then his sadness disappeared. We set up an agreement that we should help one another until we will go out the game...

Pioneer: I will keep the words...

We, Pioneer and I will help each other to go out of the game together.

*dawn*

I improved the house so that Pio can sleep in a room in the Tree house.

Pioneer: This house will be ok... I thought that there was nothing we climbed for. Ending up I saw a massive house.

Meatius: Thanks for the appreciation...

In the middle of the night, I heard a player shouting.

Meatius: Pio, someone needs help.

Pioneer: Ok...

We went down of our tree house then find the source of the noise... We saw a player, running for his life chased by mobs... We killed the mobs chasing him. I saw him like he was shivering.

Meatius: Looks like he clicked too the app.

Pioneer: Let me talk to him...

Like me, he also told my promise then ending up he calmed down. His name was "Spooner19". Like us, he also clicked the app. After he read the book, he was so shocked, sad and confused then it was night. After that he was chased by mobs because he doesn't want to die. He is level 15.

Spoon: Thank for saving me... I thought that I will die in this situation... Have you seen the-

Pioneer: Yes, the diamond app... We clicked it too...

Spoon: How about I will join your group...

Like Pio, he joined our force and thinking what our faction's name will be...

Meatius: How about the "Diamond team"

Pioneer: To familiar...

Spoon: How about "Redstone Pros" I am best in redstoning...

Meatius: I'm not...

Pioneer: How about "MCBP clan"

Spoon: What's MCBP?

Pioneer: "Minecraft bad players" because we are noobs...

Meatius: How about "Minecraft best players" because we did our best to live...

Pioneer: I agree...

Spoon: No choice, I'm in...

Meatius: Ok, now we are done with the name. Who is the leader?

I looked at them two they are looking at me...

Meatius: What?

Spoon: I think it should be you...

Meatius: Why?

Pioneer: Isn't obvious, you started the faction that's why it should be you.

Meatius: Ok, I will declare today we are now MCBP clan...

The faction started at mid-night...

Meatius: Tomorrow is a new fresh start to find a mine...

We started looking for a mine then that is the foundation of our friendship, a fight for our fate. Our group are taking a single step to survive the day as a group. The fate is waiting for us.

Thank you gamers for following me until this chapter! I would hope that you will keep on following me and also read my story and hope you like it! That's it for today and I will see you guys later! Good-bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of Training

Chapter 5: The Start of the Training...

The day after we planned the faction, we decided to publish it. Pio went to the South Post then of course publish the faction. I and Spoon stayed at the tree to protect it from harmful mobs. That night, I woke up in the middle of the night. I take a stroll for a while at the corridors then I look through the window. I saw a player with Blue shirt and Purple leggings…

Meatius: HEROBRINE!—

I whispered so that Herobrine can't hear and also start the whole gang to panic. I observe until he disappeared in a mist of air then on that night he killed a player. Luckily, he didn't accept the diamond app.

Morning…

Meatius: I saw him last night some near our hide-out and killed a player

Spoonoob trembled in fear while Pio was curious then asked me

Pioneer: Wait, Did he… Um… Clicked the?—

Meatius: Luckily, he didn't…

Pioneer: That was a close one… How did you know?

Meatius: Chosen player don't respawn…

Spoon: So you mean that?

Meatius: Yes, If we die five times we are through

Pioneer: Wait, How will you pick up with that conclusion or maybe he died once then-

Meatius: You have the idea but I saw that he died 15 times… That's why I could conclude that he didn't click the app in the first place…

We continued our routines Mine, Craft, and Buy enchanted items or highly-powered potions…

Villager: That would be 3 diamonds for 10 emeralds…

Pioneer: Um… Here 63 diamonds for 210 emeralds… Deal with it…

Villager: Woah… Nice diamonds…

Pioneer: Not fake at all…

Villager: Here take the emeralds… I'm going to be rich with this…

Pioneer: This should be enough… Hey guys! I have emeralds for trading!

Spoon: Woah… That's a lot of emeralds you got there…

Pioneer: We will have 70 each which means we will have 1 stack and 6 emeralds all in all…

Meatius: Finally, my first customized sword is done…

Pioneer: Woah! I never felt this much power!

Spoon: Me neither!

Pioneer: Only a hark stone is as strong as this much!

Meatius: This sword is made by a real hark stone…

Pioneer & Spoon: WHAT!? YOU HAVE A HARK STONE!

Meatius: Yeah… It's been long time since I stayed at the Giant trees biome…

Pioneer: No wonder why I felt that much power since I arrived at that house…

Meatius: Pio… Sorry… I already have much of emeralds you should keep it… I have 2 stacks of emerald and I bought a skill…

Spoon: What?! I heard that only above level 15 can practice a skill…

Pioneer: Actually he is level 19 right now…

Spoon: Sorry I forgot...

: By the way, what's the skill called?

Meatius: I don't know… I just bought randomly…

Pioneer & Spoon: Ugh…

Meatius: It is called…. "Item Forging Skill" what the?

Pioneer: Wait… ITS… OMG! You bought it?

Meatius: I won the Spin the Wheel game…

Pioneer: That skill is such OP you can change a weapon into a certain tool!

Spoon: Oh-my-block really?

Pioneer: OK, Ok…. Meatius… Think an awesome weapon design… Then focus your power into your hand…

Meatius: OK….

After a sec, Pioneer and Spoon saw flashing light then suddenly my hark sword shattered into pieces. Then each pieces combined back together forming the design in my mind.

Spoon: Woah… That was certainly OP…

Pioneer: It said that once you master this skill, you can change any tool in a sec…

Meatius: Woah…

Pioneer: That takes a lot of mana… That is why you need to practice your skill and also your mana endurance…

Meatius: Ok…

Spoon: We need now to come back to the base before the night comes…

We arrived at the tree base near dawn. We packed our things and started to sleep. Before we go to sleep, Pioneer heard a noise coming from the north area. A player…

Player: Help!

Spoon: Oh shit… We need to go…

Meatius: Get the swords. I will go there for protection to buy you some time…

Pioneer: Good luck…

I sprint as fast as I can then I saw the player name "TitanVicktor" in short "Vick" or "Titan"

Vick: Thank goodness. I thought that I would die.

Meatius: What seems to be the problem random guy?

Vick: We need to hurry! The mobs have elite zombies that is why I ran as fast as I can…

Meatius: Come on… This way…

Vick: By the way… Thanks Idol…

Meatius: Idol?

Vick: I heard that you survived the Herobrine attack... But there is a serious problem…

Meatius: What is it?

Vick: Any player who survived a Herobrine attack will be killed by Herobrine…

Meatius (thinking): No wonder why is Herobrine was nearby…

We heard a loud explosion far in front of us…

Vick: TNT cannon? That old idea…

: Here they come…

At the base…

Pioneer: That a lot of mobs…

Spoon: We need to get them as early…

Pioneer: Destroy your TNT cannon so that no players or mobs will notice that there is a player lives or builds here. I'll go get them.

Spoon: Don't die…

Pioneer: You too pal…

Pioneer used his teleportation spell to teleport to us… Vick and I saw a void which means that this power is Pioneer's.

Pioneer: Get here quick!

: Receive this you assholes

Pioneer left a Triple Charged TNT then we arrive at the base safely…

Vick: Thanks guys… I don't know how to thank you guys…

Spoon: Well you can join our faction…

Meatius: Did you click the app?

Vick: How did you-

Meatius: We knew it… We click it too…

Pioneer: Uh… Guys… You want to cover your ears…

Then suddenly we heard a loud explosion from where the Triple charge TNT

Vick: You bought a Triple Charge TNT?!

Pioneer: I bought it with my diamonds…

Spoon: Guys there coast is clear…

Meatius: Finally… Vick… You want to join the faction?

Vick: Why in the world would I say no…

We cheered for we have a new member but the truth lies ahead. My life is in danger from Herobrine. But with my friends, there is nothing I can't do as a team…

Thank you gamers for following me until this chapter! I would hope that you will keep on following me and also read my story and hope you like it! That's it for today and I will see you guys later! Good-bye!


End file.
